


dnf week 2021

by Griffismycat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Gods, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffismycat/pseuds/Griffismycat
Summary: 7 days.7 stories.wish me luck
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	1. DAY 1: Royalty and its perks.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> I did a stupid. The actual dnf week is March 28th- April 3rd.  
> I am still going to be posting these until I'm done. On my twitter ill quote retweet them on the actual week. I am so so so sorry to the creator of this. (I am going to keep posting them because I'm really proud of a few of them and I want others to see them as soon as possible, if the creator wants me too I will change the name of the series and anything they ask me to. I hope yall like them all as much as I like a few of them!)  
> Go check them out! Again I am so sorry.  
> https://twitter.com/PRIMDISE?s=20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a king.
> 
> Dream is an assassin sent to kill him.
> 
> After their first encounter, Dream doesn't kill the king. And George is asking himself why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU  
> "You cannot kill me in a way that matters"/Candles
> 
> Assassin!Dream and King!George.

The man had shown up less than a day ago, and he was already trying to hit on George. He was a tall man with broad shoulders. He had hair the color of gold and eyes the deepest shade of emerald.

He had shown up begging for shelter and food. George is the kind king he was, provided everything he could think of for the traveler. The traveler, who refused to tell his name, offered to give the king a private show. He claimed to be the best singer in his village. 

“Tell me what to sing about, your highness. I will make up a song of anything of your choice.”

George looked around his room, set for the performance, two meals fit for a king, and candles set around the table.

“My dear traveler, sing me a song about candles.”

The traveler smiled, his teeth were surprisingly white for a townsperson. George didn’t notice, too flustered at the man looking at him. As he prepared to sing George looked around the room to compose himself. 

The man cleared his throat and prepared to sing.

_Candles_

_Candles_

_Flicker so bright_

_Candles_

_Candles_

_Lead me home_

_Candle_

_Candles_

_In the dead of night_

_Candles_

_Candles_

_Do go out till I'm safe and warm_

As the man finished George realized how close he got. He also realized the cold blade on his throat.

“Ah, and assassin then? Where are you from?”

“It doesn’t matter. You will die by my blade and from your death chaos will consume your nation.”

The man had what looked like regret in his eyes.

“Tell me, why are you doing this? Money? Fame? Just for fun? No matter how you kill me you cannot kill me in a way that matters. My kingdom will move on. Someone else will take my place.”

The man looked shocked. George assumed that whoever sent him here didn’t tell him who George was, or how he dealt with assassins. 

“Leave, come back after you talk to whoever sent you. Ask them questions. Come back and try again if you wish.”

The man had panic filling his eyes very quickly. He took the blade from the king’s throat and jumped out of the window.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man came back a month later. He didn’t interact with anyone, he just hid in the shadows.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every so often George would see the assassin hiding in the shadows of the castle.

Every so often George wanted to call out to him. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to know the assassin. It was stupid and dangerous, but George had nothing better to do, and the assassin wasn’t trying to kill him anymore.

And for some reason, no other assassins showed up while he was watching.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They only talked at night, when the knights wouldn’t catch them. 

They talked and talked every night, and they got closer and closer.

Until one night Dream came with a candle.

“Why do you have a candle? You know I can always get my plenty by myself.”

“Well, I wanted to give you something to remind you of me. I'm going to have to leave, it's dangerous for you to continue to see me.”

“Yeah, I know that. But you keep me safe and I love you and I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave. I can pardon you and protect you from whoever commissioned you.”

“I know you can. But I don't want to hurt you. That's why I'm leaving.”

“You leaving would hurt me more, it would put me in more danger. Please Dream, don't leave.”

Kings weren't supposed to beg. But for Dream, George would beg for eons.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Centuries after they lived, they were famous among heroes of the past. They didn’t do much but they were still heroes. 

Dream became one of the most loyal knights in the entire kingdom. Years after the fact they would get married, it was accepted through most of the kingdom, however,r there were the few who tried to harm the king.

Dream protected his king and lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uhhhh don't like how this one ended but I don't know what else to have it as.


	2. DAY 2: The flowers in the cracks of the pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream owns a flower shop.
> 
> George opens a new one right across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enemies to lovers AU  
> "I've seen it all, try me."/Flowers
> 
> Rival Flower shop owners to lovers.

The new building was another flower shop. The new building across the street. 

It was infuriating. Even more so when the owner was a gorgeous man. He was pale and short, he had dark brown hair that looked soft to the touch.

Dream hated him. With a burning passion. 

Nothing more.

They never talked, if you didn’t count the glares from Dream’s store.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve ever met before! I own the flower shop on the other side of the street. My name is George!” 

He held out his hand.

_Oh god, he has an accent. And it’s so cute._

_I hate him though. I have to. He is taking business away from me._

_Right?_

The man looked at him expectantly. Dream realized he had been just looking at him, mouth agape. 

“Uh-yeah I’m sorry. My name is Dream. I own this place.”

“Dream, that’s an odd name. I like it.” he let out an adorable giggle. Dream was so doomed. “I was just wondering if maybe you could show me around town. I just moved from London and I don’t really know anyone around here.”

“Actually I don’t think I can sorry, busy with the shop, ya know?”

“Oh-yeah I understand sorry for bothering you. I’ll let you get back to work.”

As his rival, George left Dream felt something akin to sadness as he walked away. Dream shouldn’t feel sad. He should feel happy that he met his rival, he knows at least some of his weaknesses.

So why did Dream feel so bad?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've seen it all, try me."

As Dream hit George with a lilac branch. They had gotten closer over a few months. Dream had still not taken George to see the city, but Dream still thought of themselves as rivals.

“Oh yeah? Then tell me what a lily of the valley means.”

“Return of happiness. Do you even own a flower shop? You should know what a lily of the valley means.”

“I’m color blind, shut up.”

“What does being color blind have to do with flower language?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream had a bouquet of anemones, baby breaths, calla lilies, and camellias. He had offered to take George around town. And to meet his friends. 

Dream still considered them rivals, but Dream was ready to consider them more than strangers or rivals. 

Dream was head in deep in love. And he loved it.

As he knocked on George’s apartment door he thought about what had happened over the past year. When George opened the door Dream had a small grin on his face. 

“Hey George, I brought you some flowers. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. your such a dork.”

Dream took George’s hand and led him to his car, and he was ready for whatever he and his ‘rival’ were going to do in their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower language is hard. This was my first attempt at it so I hope I did it justice!


	3. DAY 3: The guardian and the god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is the guardian of the dragon and god of the end.
> 
> 404 is the god of sleep, dreams, and prophecies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy/God AU  
> "I would burn down the entire world if it meant having you all to myself."/Old Journals
> 
> the summary pretty much sums it up lmao.

He was a god of the end. The protector of the dragon. In love with the god of dreams and sleep.

He had giant white wings on his shoulder blades. Most of the time he had a cape, white on the outside, stars on the inside. A mask with a smile. He was called Dream, the name didn’t fit, considering the god of dreams was right there, but the mortals believed the end was nothing more than a dream, so they called the so-called god who protected it Dream.

The god of dreams, sleep, and prophecy was called 404. A name that would later mean ‘not found’, but for now it meant a god that was always there, but whenever you reached out he would disappear.

404 had antlers, like a deer. He often had jewels, formed from his favorite dreams he had created. He often wore a blue robe with silver details. He had an amber and a blue eye. One to see into dreams, and one to see the living, waking world.

Even if he was the god of sleep, he still needed to keep an eye on what was happening.

It was mostly to watch Dream. 

They often found themselves rushing through their duties to see one another. Dream never had to do much, but he was tied to the portal. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t leave in case someone came, and tried to attack the dragon. 404 often came to the Dream. He things from the mortal realm. Often different foods for them to eat with each other, they didn’t need to, but they wanted to. 

Other times 404 would make Dream dream. Dream of different places 404 had seen, different mortals he had met, different ambitious of them mortals.

404 created journals for mortals he had visited. He often did it to help mortals remember the prophecies he whispered in their ears as they slumbered. He had to help them remember somehow, mortals were fickle things. Killed easily, often forgot, dead in the blink of an eye. 

404 gave a prophecy. 

It was for a mortal, as most were.

The mortal was to slay the dragon.

Dream would die before someone got to the dragon.

After watching the blond boy from a distance, 404 ran into the room in which Dream was tied to. The boy had already gone through the portal, and Dream laid defeated on the ground.

“Hello, my love.”

“Hello, my angel.”

“I am so sorry.” 404 held back a sob. He couldn’t cry. Not in front of Dream.

He lifted his hand and wiped the stray tears from his face. “Why my love? You were doing your duty. As I did mine. SO why my love, are you crying?”

“Because you are no longer going to be in my life. I will live forever and you will not b here with me. I cannot do my duties if I have no one to commune with after. Please, my angel, do not leave me yet. Stay with me, please.”

Dream moved to take off his mask, something he claimed was impossible.

He had dark forest green eyes that held the universe inside them. He had constellations on his face in place of freckles.

“Oh my love, I am never going to leave you. Do not worry. I will always be here with you.”

Dream pulled down 404 to a kiss, pouring all of their love, passion, and urgency into it. 

As Dream’s hand fell from 404’s check, the boy with blond hair killed the dragon.

404 continued to complete his duties. 

The world kept going. Mortals kept dying. Nothing changed, except the room once filled with laughter and happiness now laid cold and empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by Nix on Twitter! (mostly the design of George, and what they rule over) GO CHECK THEM OUT!!!!
> 
> https://twitter.com/sctbrr?s=20
> 
> I actually really like this one lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun doing this, and although I don't like some of the fics in this I did it. and I pushed my limits. 
> 
> I think you can tell I've never written some types of these fics. 
> 
> I hope yall like them!


End file.
